Drifting Apart
by BuzzieBug
Summary: Wow.I finally updated my story.Well,Aang gets captured while Katara is pregnat with his kids.Zuko will decide whether he should Kill him or Let him go. Hopefully it's better than the summary. Please R&R. Kataang o.O Srry about the ages if they're scary...
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! For the people who are just reading this story for the first time, don't worry about what I'm about to type. For the people who HAVE read this, I just want to say that I changed parts of it. I personally think its better now. Not perfect, but better.

Please READ AND REVIW!

Thanx!

Disclaimer: Aang: I do not own myself! That is the creator's job!

Me: Shut up Aang! You're too happy it's scary!!!!! Plus your name is not Avatar for the last time!

Aang: Fine…meanie

Me: I don't own Avatar the last airbender, or I would tell you guys when season 3 is starting. I mean seriously, when is that thing starting!!!!

**Ages! This is IMPORTANT!**

**Aang:14 Katara:16 Sokka:17 Toph:13 Zuko:18**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

Aang was quietly sitting by a river with Momo, thinking about Katara, 'I wonder why Katara is acting so strange' Aang pondered. 'She has been so jumpy lately,

every time I talk to her she acts like she is going to just run back to her tent at any chance she gets.'Aang and Katara had been going out for almost a year now. At

that moment Aang felt a familiar feeling that she didn't want him around, 'Maybe she is just like all of the airbenders at the Southern Air temple. She doesn't want me

around.' Aang sighed and went to get up and go see Appa, when he yelped feeling someone wrapping their arms around his waist. He looked at the person who had

hugged him, just to find out that it was only Katara.

Aang sighed in relief, and mumbled, "What is it Katara."

Katara giggled and said, "Why the long face Aang?"

Aang looked at her confused and said, "You actually want to talk to me?"

Katara sighed and hugged him tighter, "Aang, I'm sorry for not talking to you ever, its just I have something really important to tell you."

Katara grabbed Aang's delicate, arrowed hands (that to her delight were bigger then hers) and made him sit down facing her; she sat down too. "Aang, you know how I've been eating like a pig lately?" Katara asked.

Aang nodded and thought back to the time that Katara had eaten her WHOLE dinner, and then begged for his. She definitely had been eating A LOT. "Well, you told me that you just got hungry really fast."

Katara nodded, "Yes, I do get hungry fast, but it's not just because my stomach decided to be hungry all the time for no reason."

Aang thought and asked, "Well than, why are you always hungry?"

Katara looked down at her knees and whispered, "Aang, I'm pregnant…"

Aang looked at Katara like she was crazy at first, but when he realized what she had said he yelled, "YES!"

Katara looked at Aang with a shocked expression, and covered his mouth, "Aang, your big mouth is going to get me in trouble. Sokka doesn't know yet!"

Aang suddenly blushed dark red, and whispered, "Sorry."

Unfortunately Sokka had heard Aangs yell of joy, and he walked out to see what was happening. (He had been in his tent sleeping.) Katara and Aang gasped seeing

Sokka and they both quickly got up. Katara looked at Aang and put her finger to her neck, acting like she was cutting it, meaning 'Aang your dead later, because I'm

going to kill you!' Aang looked at her out of the corner of his eye and thought, 'Great.'

Sokka walked up to Katara and Aang and shouted, "What is all of the yelling about?! Can't someone sleep around here!!! Aang, between you and Momo I'm going to go insane!!!"

Momo looked up at Sokka with a blank look before busily chattering to himself.

"I believe you already are insane Sokka. You don't have to pretend" Katara replied happily. Aang burst out laughing, while Katara smirked.

"WHAT! I AM NOT! Oh whatever just tell me why you said yes Aang. Did Katara ask to KISS you?" Sokka laughed hysterically at his own joke, but quickly stopped when he saw the looks on Katara and Aangs faces. They were giving him a look like "What the heck is he doing"

"O.K. just tell me! I don't have time for this!" Sokka yelled in disgust.

Aang quickly thought up an excuse for his yell of "yes" and answered, "Well, Katara just figured out that she went through her first period!"

Katara shot Aang a look of disgust, and said, "Yeah, now when I get older we can have kids!"

Sokka stared at both of them smiling with their hands behind their backs, and he mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, I really didn't need to know that, and he walked away.

When Sokka was out of ear shot, Katara glared at Aang and said, "Nice going Aang, you're lucky I don't strangle you right now!"

Aang just gave her a huge smile and replied, "I love you too Katara!"

Katara rolled her eyes and smiled, "Aang you are just too much."

"What! What does that mean! You want break-up with me! I didn't mean to do that, it's just I didn't want you to get in trouble, and Sokka was mad and-

Aang was cut off from his blabbering when he felt a pair of soft lips against his.

"Mmmmmmm" Aang moaned. He LOVED to be kissed by Katara.

"No Aang, I would never brek-up with you" Katara whispered in Aangs ear sending a shiver down his spine. Then she once again started to kiss him.

Aang slowly started to lick the bottom of Kataras lips, and was delighted when she parted her lips so he could push his tongue in her mouth.Aang tried to make the kiss more intense by slowly making his way to Kataras jaw bone. He was kissing her all the time.

"Aang." Katara moaned, "What are you doing."

Aang stopped and looked at Katara concerned, "Why you don't want me to kiss you?" He had such a disappointed face that Katara decided to do something she never would have done before. She slowly started to kiss down Aangs lean neck, and she rubbed his back; pushing him against her.

"Aang, why are you so short?" Katara asked still kissing the amazed Airbender.

"I'm as tall as you" Aang managed to say, while he tried to keep himself from tackling Katara at that very moment.

Katara giggled, and Aang slowly pushed her onto the grass covered ground. When he got her there he laid right on top of her. He didn't care who saw, after all he was the father of her baby. Aang moaned kissing Katara on her forehead, while she kissed him on his neck. Things were definitely starting to heat up.

"Aang," Katara moaned as he started to mess with her shirt; he was determined to take it off.

"Hmmm" Aang mumbled still kissing her.

"You do remember that I'm already pregnant, right?"

Aang suddenly got a shocked expression and got off Katara.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry!" Aangs face was crimson red, and he looked like he was going to faint from embarrassment. He quickly helped Katara up from the floor, where she was laughing her head off from his expression.

"Aang you should have seen your face!" Katara laughed.

Aang looked at her concerned 'is she crying, he thought.' Then he noticed that she was laughing at him, not crying.

"What's so funny?!" Aang asked, and then he started pouting when Katara didn't say anything.

Katara looked at him happily, and then started trying to keep herself from laughing at his expression now. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and his lip was slightly sticking out in the most disgusted way.

"Awwww, Aangy Poo you are so cute!" Katara cooed, as she went over to him and hugged his lean, but muscular body.

"Aangy Poo?" Aang asked looking at Katara in a confused way.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to call you from now on." Katara laughed.

"Why! I'm not your baby," Aang mumbled.

"Oh really I never noticed!"

Aang stared at her and then replied, "I am not a baby!"

"I know, I know. You have such a bad temper right now. You're never like that Aang, what's the matter?" Katara looked at Aang hard, and grabbed his chin when he wouldn't look back. She pulled his chin up and gazed at him thoughtfully.

"Oh I know what it is," Katara said looking into his smoky gray eyes, "You're mad because you had to stop kissing me."

Aang pulled his chin away from her, and mumbled, "Well you're the one who started it, and you didn't make me stop until I felt like I was going to lose control of myself."

Katara grabbed Aangs hands and smiled, "I'm sorry Aang; I guess I just forgot about how crazy your hormones have been lately. Do you forgive me?"

Aangs pout suddenly turned to just a normal Aang face as he thought about it.

"I forgive you" He murmured. Then he let out a large yawn.

Katara giggled at how cute he was. He always looked so innocent (even though she knew from experience that he wasn't _always_ exactly what you could call "Innocent".)

"Oh so that's another thing that it is. You're tired too," Aang nodded sleepily "Come on let's go to bed Aangy."

Aang moaned happily as he snuggled up to his pillow. Katara laughed.

"Aang what do you think about me being pregnant with your baby. Are you excited?"

"Nervous," Aang replied honestly. He really had no clue what to do when it came to being a dad. The monks never taught him things like that, and he definitely didn't know how to be in a relationship this intense.

"Hmmm… Yeah I guess it is kinda scary, but I'm excited about it more then anything else. I can't wait to see how he or she looks." Katara smiled rubbing Aangs forehead as she talked to him. Aang loved for her to sleep with him, and rub his forehead.

"Yeah, I hope he or she is an airbender. We would be helping to repopulate them. How long have you been pregnant?"

"Yeah that would be pretty cool…And I've been pregnant for a month now... I love you Aang." Katara whispered in Aangs ear seriously, "I really really love you."

Aang gazed over at Katara when he noticed the seriousness in her voice. "I love you too Katara. More then you will ever know. And I can't wait for the baby to be born." Aang smiled and pulled Katara closer to him. She sighed and snuggled up to his warm chest.

" Yeah me too...Good night" Katara whispered with her eyes closed.

"Good night Katty" Aang replied happily.

Katara giggled at the new nick-name, and slowly started to drift away into dreaming.

Aang looked over at Momo, who was eating a strawberry, and smiled.

"Momo, this is the best day of my life."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope some of you noticed that I changed A LOT of this first chapter. It just didn't really have a lot of details in it. I thought that it was just blah if you know what I mean. Please keep reading the rest of my story!

O and by the way if you want me to continue… REVIEW! Flames r welcome, I need to know what to do to improve this story.

Thanx! You guys r so AWESOME! Kataang rox!

Bye byes!

-BuzzieBug


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all of my beloved people!!!!! Thanx for actuallly taking the time to read my pathetic and waste-of-time story because I really need to get a life...o.O **

**Well, srry for not updating for so long. I get lazy...a lot of times. **

**I would esspecially like to thank the 7 people that actually reviewed for my first chapter and they are...**

**brittany101**

**aldericon**

**sNap-baCk-2-rEaLiTy (wow that was hard to write...lol)**

**KataangNutybabe**

**Summer Sweetheart**

**BlueAura11 (lol u seemed so hyper! It reminded me of me after drinking mountain Dew lol)**

**blutopaz15-82 (thanx for being the first person to review. **

**Without u guys, I wouldn't have updated my story :) Thanx again!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

7 months later

It had been about 7 and a half months since Katara had announced the "big news" to everyone, and everyone was getting tenser and tenser each day. You could almost never find Katara sitting somewhere without her extremely overprotective brother around, or her young nervous boyfriend; surprisingly, even Toph was a bit anxious at times despite her indifferent behavior.

"Katara, do you need anything?" asked Aang for the billionth time that day.

"No, Aang I already told you I'm fine," replied Katara as she tried to hold back a giggle. "You don't have to be so worried you know. It's not like the babies going to get hurt or anything."

Aang really wasn't sure about that by then because the gang had been seeing no other than Prince Zuko more frequently. They couldn't even get through one week at least without the occasional "fire attack," and Aang was pretty worried about Katara because she was due any week. He never really mentioned it, but he knew that it wouldn't take much to capture the 8 month pregnant waterbender. He always seemed to be watching Katara like a watchdog with his every movement, which he noticed was kind of easy to do because he always heard Sokka's "over active mouth," as Toph put it, near her.

"I know the babies not going to get hurt, but I just want to make sure that you're okay." Aang randomly stated as he twirled a long lock of Kataras brunette colored hair around his slender fingers.

Katara giggled once again and grabbed Aang's hand. She carefully started a trail of wet, loving kisses down his finger, and continued onto his hand. She earned a tremendously cute nervous laugh from Aang as she migrated her kissing to his face.

"Aang, why are you always so nervous around me," Katara asked as Aang scooted a little bit away from her loving kissing. Katara noticed that Sokka seemed to be watching Aang like he was going to do something wrong. Then it hit her. Aang was nervous around her at times because Sokka was always so watchful of her. Katara laughed out loud when she noticed that Sokka was giving Aang the "watch it" look.

"Aang, don't worry about Sokka. You should know better then anyone that he's just being his regular old "overprotective brother self." You don't have to act so shy, and don't even think that you're going to get away from me anytime soon." Katara quickly grabbed Aang by his small wrist and pulled him close to her.

"Don't be afraid to be around me. Sokka will get over it." Katara whispered into Aangs ear in an over seductive way. Aang shivered at the sound of her soft loving voice enveloping his ears. He loved Katara more than anything, but he still wasn't sure if Sokka really wanted them to be together. Sokka was just that kind of person, who wouldn't let his sister get taken away from him.

"It's no that I'm really afraid of Sokka. It's just I don't really like him watching our ever move. It's kind of weird"

"Hey!!!! I hear that, and no I'm not watching you guys. I'm…ummmmmm…looking at the beautiful scenery." Sokka yelled at the couple as he ate a piece of chicken. Toph giggled a few feet away from Sokka.

"Yeah! You're looking at the _scenery _because you care _soooo_ much about the environment," Toph said in a sarcastic voice. Everyone knew that Sokka was definitely one of the last people that would be caring about the environment.

"O shut-up Toph! How would you know whether I liked the environment or not!? As a matter of fact, I love trees. I have learned how important they are to the world and all of the people on it."

"O yeah? Prove it." Toph giggled and smiled in Sokka's general direction.

"Fine I will!!!!!" Sokka slowly gazed at a tree a couple of inches away from him, and carefully wrapped his arms around it. "I love you tree and thank you so much for all of this wonderful air! There you happy know Toph?"

The whole gang laughed hysterically at Sokka as his face started to turn scarlet red.

"What's so funny!? You guys wanted proof and I gave it to you! I love all of the trees and all of the little flowers!!! I wasn't watching Aang and Katara about to suck face!!!" Sokka yelled in disgust as he hugged yet another tree on his hands and knees. Sokka started crawling to another tree, but he was shocked when he felt a familiar green, colored dress. He slowly looked up half wanting and half not wanting the person he thought it was to be there, but he was mirth stricken when he saw no other than Suki standing in front of him. He quickly got up and pulled her into a breathe taking hug. Suki laughed.

"Having fun with all of the trees Sokka?" She asked happily as she hugged him back just as tight as he did. Sokka glared at the trio as they continued to laugh their heads off at his retarded outburst. He never understood how no matter what, he always seemed to make a fool out of himself around people he liked.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever! How are all of you?" Suki asked addressing the rest of the group. Her makeup wasn't on and it seemed to improve her looks enough to make Sokka blush and gawk like an idiot. She had her usual outfit on, but her top was short sleeved because of the temperature where they were at. It was really warm where they were at.

"We're good. How have you been?" Katara asked smiling. She knew that Suki would notice her stomach any minute, and she couldn't wait to tell Suki her news.

Suki turned to Katara and went to answer her, but she stopped suddenly as her eyes grew wide. She knew right away that Katara was pregnant, and she really had no clue who the dad was; however, she had a pretty good idea when she noticed the embarrassed looking airbender sitting next to Katara.

"Wow Katara! Who's the lucky man?" Suki asked already knowing the answer.

Katara laughed and walked over to Suki. "Come on, I'll go and tell you everything that's happened since you've been gone," Katara and Suki promptly went for a walk, taking Toph with them so that she didn't have to stay with all of the boys. That left just Aang and Sokka together.

Sokka busily went and sat next to Aang, who was immensely nervous to be left with the "big brother." He hopefully glanced over at Sokka who seemed to be deep in thought over something, and then he quickly looked away. If you were Aang you would understand. It's pretty awkward being stuck with a family member of the person that you knocked up. Sokka took in a long breath like he was going to say something to Aang, but he was interrupted by gut wrenching BANG.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?!?!?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cliff hanger!!!**

**Well, if you guys want me to continue just tell me. I really like writing this story, but I'm not sure if I'm doing such a great job...soooo just give me your opinions.**

**Thanx soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reading this:) I'll be writing more soon.**

**-Buzziebug XOXO Love u guys!!!! By the way, does anyone know when Panic! At the Discos next Album comes out? I'm not really sure if the site I went on was right...**


End file.
